Siempre y para Siempre
by riversunshine
Summary: Sara se entera bruscamente de la muerte de su hermana Laurel. Snart está ahí para ella. Captain Canary
**Disclaimer: Los personajes son parte de la serie Arrow, Flash y Legends of Tomorrow, ambos pertenecientes a DC Comics, ninguno de ellos me pertenece (si así lo fueran, las cosas serían distintas)**

Dentro de la Waverader Sara y Kendra entrenaban. En realidad, Sara le enseñaba a Kendra algunos movimientos con bastones.

-Has mejorado mucho tu técnica, pero lo primero que necesitas es más seguridad en ti misma –le dijo Sara.

-Sí lo sé, me intimidas Sara, no puedo estar segura luchando contra ti –rió Kendra.

Con un rápido movimiento Sara derribó a su oponente, quien cayó de espaldas al suelo.

-Nunca vas a poder estar segura luchando contra mí – le respondió Sara riendo, y luego le estiró la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. –Eso mismo le pasaba a mi hermana Laurel –le dijo, y continuó con el entrenamiento. –Cuando volvamos a Starling City las voy a seguir entrenando, a las dos, y estoy segura que voy a poder vencerlas a las dos. –Bromeó a su compañera.

-Me temo que eso no podrá ser, Señorita Lance – se escuchó la voz de Gideon- Su hermana Laurel murió el 27 de Octubre del 2016, a las 11:59 PM, fue asesinada por Demian Darhk.

Bastó un segundo para que todo el entendimiento de Sara se desplomara, y cayó al suelo abatida por un golpe que Kendra no alcanzó a contener tras oír ella también la noticia. En el suelo, Sara quiso confusamente creer que lo que había escuchado era producto del golpe de su oponente, pero después de una laguna de dolor se dio cuenta que la muerte de Laurel había sido realmente mencionada por Gideon. En un silencio absoluto se incorporó y corrió hacia el centro de mando, observando la pantalla de la nave. Todos llegaron a su alrededor, puesto que la voz artificial se había escuchado por toda la nave.

-Gideon, muéstrame que lo que estás diciendo es verdad. –Ordenó Sara, sin levantar la vista de la pantalla, con una frialdad que calaba los huesos.

En la pantalla Sara y el resto del equipo leyeron los artículos en los diarios, y observaron los reportajes en los noticieros. Sara apretó los labios y enfureció sus facciones, sin mediar palabra pero con un sollozo ahogado que todos alcanzaron a percibir, se dio media vuelta y corrió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella, ignorando los llamados de sus compañeros. No se atrevió a gritar que a dejaran sola, porque pensó que le podían obedecer.

De a poco, uno por uno, sus compañeros se acercaron a la habitación de Sara, con algo de temor por como la ex miembro de la Liga de Asesinos pudiera reaccionar bajo esas circunstancias, golpearon su puerta y le pidieron que los dejara entrar, pero nada se escuchó desde el interior. Leonard Snart, apoyado en la pared y de brazos cruzados, observaba a los demás, con el rostro muy serio. Nadie notó que sus ojos, en un momento se humedecieron, pero que con un parpadeo volvieron a su normalidad. Se acercó a la puerta e intentó algo que a nadie se le había ocurrido, presionó la manilla, abrió la puerta, cruzó el umbral metálico y volvió a cerrar la puerta, esta vez con llave.

Una vez adentro, observó a Sara, quien yacía encorvada en el suelo, en un rincón de la habitación, y que no había levantado la vista para mirarle, pero que en su interior agradeció que fuera Snart quien hubiera descubierto su forma de pedir compañía. Se paró frente a ella y la observó detenidamente.

-¿No hay comentario irónico hoy, Snart?- lo increpó Sara con la misma rudeza en el rostro. Pero él no le contestó. Se sentó frente a ella lo más cerca que pudo.

-Si algo le pasara a Lisa…. –comenzó a murmurar Snart – me sentiría horrorosamente culpable, de estar acá protegiendo a un montón de gente que no conozco y de no haber estado con ella para protegerla… mi misión siempre ha sido protegerla.

Sara se mordía los labios al escucharlo, su respiración se agitaba, un dolor en el pecho la oprimía y sus manos se adormecían.

-Pensaría que …. Corroboraría que todo lo he hecho mal –continuó el ladrón – Querría ordenarle a esta maldita cosa que retrocediera en el tiempo para salvarla, y tenerla conmigo, a salvo. Pero aunque ese fuera mi deseo, no es la realidad, no es factible… Sara… – el tono displicente de su voz desapareció mientras posaba fuertemente su mano en la pierna de ella. –Yo estaría destruido.

La mirada penetrante de Snart ahogó por un instante a Sara. Ella sabía lo que él trataba de hacer. Ella había sido entrenada para no pensar, para no sentir, pero por una razón obvia Ra's al Ghul la había liberado, al igual que Nyssa mucho antes de convertirse en una viajera del tiempo. Sara sentía, y en su interior luchaba la asesina y la humana, la que odiaba con su sed de sangre y la muchacha cariñosa, valiente y dedicada, que amaba a su familia por sobre todas las cosas. Y sabía que Snart en su interior tenía la misma lucha, todos los días.

-¿Quieres ir a Starling City? –le preguntó él.

Ella asintió y comenzaron a caer lágrimas de sus ojos, pero en silencio, como ella había aprendido a esconder. Snart la miró con firmeza. Se incorporó sólo para sentarse, esta vez, al lado de Sara, dudó un momento de su accionar, pero al ver que ella se cargó ligeramente hacia su lado, la rodeó con sus brazos y la apegó a su cuerpo, toscamente seguro. Le secó las mejillas con su mano y la contuvo fuertemente hasta que Sara pareció calmarse. La besó en su frente. Luego de unos momentos, Snart la movió ligeramente.

-Espérame, ya vuelvo. –Salió de la habitación de Sara y pidió a Rip que viajaran a Starling City de 2016, a lo que el capitán accedió. Cuando volvió donde su compañera, ésta se había acostado en su cama, y él se sentó a su lado, acariciando su pelo.

-¿Cómo supiste que la ´puerta estaba abierta? –le preguntó Sara, aun sollozando.

-Si hubiera sido Lisa, yo habría hecho lo mismo…. Para que tu entraras –le respondió en su particular tono de hablar.

-No te vas, ¿cierto?

-No, no me voy. –Y Snart la acompañó durante todo el viaje.

Una vez en Central City, Sara quiso ir al cementerio donde su hermana estaba enterrada. Se dirigió a su tumba y leyó la lápida. Laurel Lance. The Black Canary. Esto la llenó de orgullo, pero un vacío gigantesco la carcomía por dentro. Snart la miraba desde una distancia prudente. Al verla arrodillarse y comenzar a llorar, se acercó a ella y posó sus manos en los hombros de Sara.

-Lo lamento mucho –la consoló.

Sara continuó frente a la tumba de Laurel, recordando, odiando al mundo, sintiéndose miserable por no haber estado ahí con ella. Resignándose a que su hermana ya no estaba. Observando la lápida y leyendo. The Black Canary. Y sintió cómo todo su ser se llenaba de orgullo.

-Te amo hermana. Siempre y para siempre.


End file.
